Emergency responders often encounter the challenge of administering aid to unconscious patients, or patients that are not lucid. Such situations present challenges related to unknown allergies, existing conditions, and medications already in the patient's system, among other things.
Another challenge facing emergency responders is ensuring that information provided is up-to-date and accurate. For instance, a number of medical information storage devices exist on the market, but are often of little use to emergency responders because the information contained thereon may be woefully out-of-date.
Physicians, on the other hand, are forced to deal with the challenge of collecting vast amounts of information from patients prior to appointments and in conjunction with treatments. For instance, prior to a first appointment with a physician, patients may be asked to spend over a quarter of an hour filling out paper work that they may have filled out before and may be asked to fill out again.
Users often face the challenge of storing important medical (and non-medical) documents in one central, secure location that may be readily accessed when needed, such as at a doctor's appointment, among other things. Additionally, such important medical and non-medical information is invariably not accessible when it is needed most.
A large number of potential solutions to the above problems have been proposed, but one of the largest challenges for companies seeking to market a product is covering operating costs. For example, the infrastructure to store and transmit large amounts of medical data may be expensive to set up and maintain.